


Just Want a Shower

by ladyrogue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrogue/pseuds/ladyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander just wanted to use the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2004 for a fic challenge posted by ladykardasi.

Collapsing onto his unmade bed, Spike slowly tried to shrug off his trench coat without actually having to move. After several tries, the vampire finally gave up and just laid there letting his aching muscles relax. It had been a stressful night of demon hunting, what with nearly getting skewered twice by one of the demons and having to save Harris' ass at the same time. Speaking of Harris, Spike suddenly heard the light footfalls of the pouf now. As he barely lifted his head from the pillow, the blonde watched as the door opened and a very shirtless and sweaty Xander walked into Spike's room. Xander took a step back when he noticed that he was being watched and turned a light shade of red. 

"Sorry, I...thought you were asleep."

"Not yet, though the thought had crossed my mind. Something I can do for you?" Fidgeting a bit, the younger man looked towards the floor.

"I just wanted to use your shower. The water pressure in mine really sucks." Using a tad more effort than he really wanted to exert at this point, Spike moved himself into a sitting position on the bed so that he could get a better look at Harris. It might have been his imagination, but Harris seemed to be acting...nervous? Ever since the vamp had moved in with him, the brunette had done his best to avoid Spike at all costs. So what was with the act? As said boy stared down at his feet waiting for a reply, Spike gave him the once over. He had never noticed before how pronounced Xander's arms and chest were. The vamp could only blame this observation on the fact that Harris was standing there with nothing but tight black jeans on...and damn, did his ass look good in them! While Spike tried to shake these thoughts from his mind, Xander suddenly looked up to find that he himself was being stared at. 

"Um, Spike? What's wrong?"

"Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?"

"The truth."

"I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning me on." Spike blurted out. Try as he might, Spike had never been good at being subtle. And as he watched amusedly as Xander's face went from pink to bright red, he couldn't decide whether being blunt had been a good idea or not. 

"I...I am?" Still blushing from head to toe, Xander took a step towards the bed. Spike couldn't be entirely sure, but it seemed to him that Harris liked the thought of him being able to turn Spike on. And if his vampire senses were correct, he wasn't the only one aroused. Sliding off the bed, Spike closed the distance between himself and Harris until there was only an inch of personal space left. Xander blushed even more, if that was possible, and glanced back towards the ground. With a gentle move of his hand, Spike brought a finger under Xander's chin and directed his face so that he was gazing into the blonde's eyes. 

"Xander..." At the sound of his Christian name, Xander blinked and dared to move forward until their lips touched. Spike used his tongue to part Xander's mouth and slid it inside to explore its depths. Bringing his arms around the brunette, he kneaded his hands into Xander's firm ass while his hips ground themselves in a gentle motion against the other. As he felt his groin awaken, Xander held onto Spike for fear of his legs giving way. Moving his hands underneath the vampire's coat, Xander slid the coat off Spike's shoulders until he gave in and shrugged it off himself before returning his hands to its first position. Xander's roaming hands then found their way to the hem of Spike's shirt as they slowly sought for the feel of skin. 

As the two devested themselves of their clothing, Spike led the other towards the bathroom door. Coming up for air from their kissing, Xander looked at the doorway. 

"Where are we going?" Spike rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I thought you wanted a shower... Well, you're going to get one, as well as company whether you like it or not." Xander smiled,"Oh believe me, I like it." Taking him by the hand, Spike pulled Xander the rest of the way into the bathroom before shutting the door and returning to their previous occupation. 

"By the way Spike...did I ever thank you for saving me?"

"Oh believe *me*, luv. This is thanks enough."


End file.
